Epithelial Ovarian Cancer (EOC) is the fourth leading cause of cancer-related death in women in the United States and the leading cause of gynecologic cancer death. EOC is characterized by few early symptoms, presentation at an advanced stage, and poor survival. This year approximately 25,000 women will be newly diagnosed with ovarian cancer and 13,500 will die from the disease. The major limitations in the treatment of ovarian cancer are: i) the lack of an early detection tumor marker, ii) the resistance to chemotherapeutic agents, and iii) the lack of obvious early warning symptoms. The high mortality rate is related to the inability to detect early disease, as approximately 70% of patients are diagnosed at an advanced stage. In patients diagnosed with early (stage I or II) disease, the five-year survival rate ranges from 60 to 90% depending on the degree of tumor differentiation. Although the clinical presentation of heritable cancer is similar to the high-risk population, the onset of ovarian cancer in this group tends to occur 10-15 years earlier than that of the general population (early 40's rather than 60's). One of the most promising approaches to management of EOC is early detection. The most commonly used test, CA125 identifies a group of cell surface glycoproteins that have uncertain biological behavior and very limited clinical application for the detection of early stage disease. As a single marker, CA125 has a predictive value of less than 10% in Stage I. Even the addition of ultrasound screening to CA125 measurement improves the positive prediction value to only about 20%. The lack of specific markers for ovarian cancer makes it difficult to achieve the clinical objective of screening and early detection.
Presently there is no commercially available test that can be used to diagnose either early or advanced stage ovarian cancer. Thus, the identification of a test that can be used to diagnose early or advance stage ovarian cancer is required.